No Ordinary Love Nonlemon Version
by Devon Masterson-Bond
Summary: The sequel to Out on a Limb. 1X11 [completed]
1. Chapter One

No Ordinary Love

By Devon Masterson

Aoi37@hotmail.com

Note from D-chan:

This is a sequel to "Out on a Limb." Enjoy and feel free to tell me how much this ruined/saved your life;p

"He didn't call again, my lady?" Niko asked as he brought in some tea.

"I wasn't expecting any calls," Lady Une answered stubbornly. She had been hovering around the terminal for the past three weeks and no calls from Heero, letters, or even unexpected drop-ins. She was starting to look desperate now. She wanted some time to sort her feelings not for him to drop off the face of the universe. "With me on leave, I'm pretty sure Sally will make sure no one bothers me."

"You'll be able to keep your stress level down," he reminded her.

Lady Une sighed and took the tea. She was perfectly bored with nothing to get into or plan against. She could almost curse her doctor for telling her that her job was too stressful. Her job was fine and didn't stress her...much. It was something that she lived for, especially now with Heero incommunicado. 

She rubbed her lower abdomen softly and smiled. She did want the baby. It was the only reason she followed the doctor's orders. It was apart of her and Heero, they made it from their love. Even though their love didn't apparently last at least a symbol of it will.

"Lady, are you alright?" Niko asked as he touched her shoulder gently.

Lady Une turned toward him and left the couch. "You don't have to be here, Niko. I can take care of myself perfectly fine. I have lived alone before and I have my family…" Her sentence trailed slightly as the last few words. That was something she could have said a year ago, but recent incidents lead her back to them and the heeling process could begin. "…so there's no need for you to feel obligated."

"I have other reasons for being here," he answered as he looked at her with intense eyes.

She looked away as she read all of his feelings in his eyes. She didn't know what to say. She had suspected that he cared for her, but she figured that it would have passed by now. "I see," she replied.

***

Heero sat back in his chair and looked at vid screen. He smiled as he watched his angel sleep peacefully. He sat up as he zoomed in on her face and saw the calmness on her face. He touched the screen wistfully, wishing that he could send his hand through the screen and caress her face. "Victoria," he sighed sadly. He noticed a shadow fall over her form. He became alarmed and zoomed back to see who was in the room. He knew he should have had guards posted in her house. His fears melted away and anger flared instead as he saw the shadow's face in her room. "Niko? What the hell is he doing there?" he growled

Niko walked over to Lady Une as she slept and caressed her cheek then brushed his lips across hers. "He doesn't deserve you, my lady. I loved you through everything and was by your side. I can love you better than he can," he whispered. He sighed as she did not respond bringing him back to reality. Those were the words that he longed to say, but could never say while she was awake and attention. His timing never seemed to be right. First it was His Excellency and now the gundam pilot, but this time he might have a chance since the pilot didn't seem to know a good thing when he saw it. He would take care of his lady and be a father to her child. He just wanted to be with her. "Soon, my lady," he sighed as he kissed her softly once more and left quietly.

"Heero," she called softly in her sleep as she smiled.

Niko paused as he closed the door. It would take time and patience was one of his virtues.

Heero leaned into the screen as he strained to hear what she said to Niko in her sleep, but could not. From their short time together, he knew that she commonly talked in her sleep. The first night she actually scared the hell out of him. She was having a nightmare about some thing in her past that she never discussed with him. All he knew was that he tried to restrain her until she woke up from the nocturnal torture and she pulled a gun on him and fired. She had her silencer on so the shot wasn't loud enough to wake her up, but she managed to graze him in the shoulder. The wound was shallow enough to ignore, but what hurt more was the hysterical crying that came afterward. She started to mumble in another language that he didn't recognize. He held her and she cried into his shoulder never once waking up. After that incident, he disarmed before they went to bed.

"Working kind of late?" Duo asked as he walked in.

Heero cut off the monitor and looked Duo with his usual stare. "Yeah and?"

Duo shook his head. "Watching her sleep after she broke up with you is kind of pathetic don't you think?"

"We didn't break up," he commented.

"Heero, when a woman says she needs a 'space' it's the ultimate kiss off. Everybody knows this," he replied gesturing wildly. "Face the facts man you lost her. Now you have to get her back."

"I haven't lost her," Heero nearly yelled.

"What's going on?" Duo asked. Heero's response was just a little too stressed.

"Niko's staying at her house," he growled.

"Oh man, Heero, we got to do something," Duo said as his tried to comfort his friend.

Heero sat back in his chair. "I want you to take care of Victoria," he replied. "I don't know when I'll be back from this next mission and I can't leave her behind unprotected."

"She hates me," he replied as he shook his head.

"She does not besides. You're the only one who can do this."

"What about the other guys?"

"Wufei wouldn't keep her out of trouble just alive. She would kill Quatre or drive him insane," Heero replied.

"What about Trowa?" Duo asked. "They're both scary as hell. They would have something in common."

"Too much," Heero answered with a hint of jealousy.

"Damn, I am the man for the job," he sighed as he looked at his best friend. "I'm on it." 

***

"Lucy, I'm home." Lady Une heard from inside if her study. She frowned at the bad Cuban accent and sighed. "He wouldn't dare," she said under her breath.

Duo burst into the study followed by Niko. "You know your doorman really sucks," he commented smiling. He sat down beside her looked at her teasingly. "So…did you miss me? Oh come on I know you did. Just a little."

Lady Une just blinked for a moment. She had missed him actually. She never let on to it but she found him hilarious and spent several afternoons laughing at him privately in her office. She admired his spirit after all that he had seen, but she'd never admit it. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I had some vacation time coming up and I thought to myself. You haven't been in my realm of influence in a month so I figured I'd hang around a while and give the baby a preview of Uncle Duo," he answered. He put his arm around her. "So, Vicky, what do you want to do first." His eyes shifted downward as he stared down at the barrel of her gun. "Tori?" The hammer was pulled back. "Lady Une." He sighed slightly as she put the gun away, but his smile never left. _"Heero probably would have shot me," _he mused.

"I know what you're up to," she answered. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Well maybe in seven months you will, you never know," he answered.

Lady Une looked at him and shook her head. "Don't you have an assignment to be on?"

"I'm on vacation," Duo answered. "My schedule has been cleared for the next seven months. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei are handling anything that could possibly need me. I need some me time. It's been awhile since I explored myself and who better to spend my vacation with than you. I know you have to be bored. Niko isn't exactly Mr. Entertainment."

"Lady Une wants you to leave. Your services are not needed, gundam pilot," Niko replied.

"It's okay," Lady Une said as she waved Niko away. Perhaps he could liven things up around here. "I'll show you to your room."

"Great," he smiled as they got up. This was easier than he thought it would be. Now he would be able to keep an eye out for her like Heero asked him and have some fun.

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

We all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs a whole bunch of rich influential people and I just have some concepts. Don't sue me, hire me instead ;p


	2. Chapter Two

No Ordinary Love

Chapter 2

By Devon Masterson

Aoi37@hotmail.com

"Man, Heero, I have never seen someone so sneaky," Duo complained as he made his report to him. "I've had to use some of my best moves just to keep up with her."

Heero chuckled lightly. He knew it was a matter of time before she got stir crazy. His expression changed when he asked his next question. "Did she ask about me?"

"No," he answered sadly. "I know she misses you."

"Oh?" he asked curiously.

"I can just tell," Duo answered. "It's only a matter of time before I get it out of her though."

"Hmmm," he said thoughtfully. "How's the baby?"

"The doctor says everything's fine as long as she rests. I've got it," Duo replied giving a thumbs up signal. "How are things on your end?"

"First mission nearly completed. I have accompany Relena to a conference." He looked casually to the side where his charge was asleep.

"Planning a visit while you're here?" he asked curiously with a big Cheshire grin on his face.

Heero nodded. "I'll only be able to come for one day," he answered. He had hoped for a couple of days, but he had to stay on his toes with the Domini out and about. "Tell her that I.. that I love her." 

Duo shook his head. "You tell her," he advised. 

"I will."

Duo smiled. "See ya' in a couple of days buddy," he replied as the vid screen went black. He stood and started down the hall to check on his charge. For the last week, he had been running interference for Heero and keeping an eye on Lady Une. She had proven herself to be a worthy adversary. She attempted to slip away unaccompanied several times. Niko hadn't the slightest clue where she was and a couple of times didn't know she had left. _"Some guard Niko turned out to be."_

After turning up every place she tried to hide, she grew frustrated and shot at him a couple of times. He was pissed when she shot a couple of locks of his hair off, but he knew Heero would do worse if something happened to her. They managed to reach a compromise of going on some sort of outing each day as long as he could accompany her. Niko was furious when they reached the agreement. He had been trying to get something like that out of her was getting no where. He didn't take being shown up to well.

"So, Lady…" his sentence trailed when saw her lying on the floor. "Oh my god, Heero's going to kill me." He rushed to her side. 

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him amused. She had never seen him worried before much less about her. "Calm yourself, Commander. I am just laying on the floor so I can see the ceiling better," she replied. He sighed in relief and his usual grin appeared. "I doubt he'd notice enough to kill you." She added as she sat up and started measuring the length of the room.

Duo winced for Heero's sake at the comment. "You don't know Heero very well then. You're the most important thing to him," he said in his defense. "Besides you're the one who wanted some space."

Lady Une turned around quickly. "I needed some time from him to not for him fade out of the universe," she snapped. "Why even am I discussing this with you?"

"Because I'm the only one caught up in this that isn't in love with you," Duo answered. "Though you are pretty cool like I suspected. Maybe I could have been the mix if Heero wasn't."

She raised an eyebrow curiously. "Be serious," she scoffed.

"I am serious," he admitted. "But you're also my best friend's girl so that kind of kills it. Plus I'd have to sleep with a bullet proof vest if you and I were together."

"Wha?" she asked as she blinked. That comment caught her totally off guard and she laughed. She covered her mouth to hide the chuckle but it was already too late.

"Finally!" he exclaimed. "It took me one year to get Heero to laugh in front of me. It was just a matter of time."

She sobered from her laughter at the mention of his name and composed herself. She went back to measuring. "It would be nice to talk to someone sometimes."

Duo smiled. He was finally getting somewhere. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"This is going to be the nursery," she replied as she marked down some measurements. "I am going to spend a great deal of time here so I am going to fix it up."

"To look like what?" he asked. He had visions of books and intellectual paraphernalia everywhere.

"I haven't decided yet," she answered.

***

"Your security is lax, Victoria," Heero commented as he walked into the room.

"I don't need tight security," she answered not looking from the book she was reading. "Hein isn't going to attack me while I'm on guard. He's likes games."

Heero shook his head. She was still just as stubborn. Even though it had only been a month, he felt like it had been years since he had seen her last. He wanted to hold her in his arms and convince her to marry him. There had to be away. "How have you been?" he asked as he looked through a sketchpad.

"A little nauseous," she replied. She closed the book. She had been reading the same page for the last twenty minutes, every since she became aware that he was watching her from the balcony. She tried to be inconspicuous but she felt like he knew the whole time that she couldn't think with him watching her. She sighed and looked towards him slowly when he didn't comment about her answer. Her eyes widened when she saw him going through her sketchbook.

"I didn't know you could draw," he commented finally as he looked at drawing of himself. He remembered the day she portrayed. It was the day the nightmare started, his birthday. She had gotten him a pet ferret to keep him 'company' while she was gone. It was the first time anyone had ever gotten him a birthday present. Everyone was too busy with their hectic lives to notice that he never celebrated his birthday. Roger, instantly took to him and climbed into his shirt. Roger's wiggling around caused him to laugh out loud. He remembered looking at him as though he was one of the most precious things in the world as he poked his little head out his shirt.

Lady Une reached out to grab the sketchpad. No one had ever seen her work. She had always been too shy to show anyone. She was a battle strategist not a whimsical artist. The idea of her creating something beautiful to some was laughable. "I need that," she replied as she snatched the sketchbook away and hugged it to her body. The sketch of him and Roger was her favorite. It was the first time she saw the innocent side of him. Inside her sketchbook were her memories, mostly of him.

"It's good," he said simply. It hurt him that there were still things about him she felt she couldn't share.

"Thank you," she replied softly. She placed the sketchbook down and gathered her composure. "What brings you by, Heero?" Her back was turned to him. That was only way she would be able to keep her wits about her.

"I wanted to see you."

"Oh?" she asked. 

"Victoria…" his sentence trailed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed his chin on her shoulder and sighed contently as he held her. His hand rubbed her abdomen absently as he let her warmth seep into his body. He could feel her lean against him as she yielded to his embrace. Even if their minds were fighting it, their heart and bodies knew they needed to be together. He sighed once more as he realized that his time was gone and he had to get back. 

"You have to get back," she whispered sensing a change in his body language. She pulled away from his embrace reluctantly. "Your charge is waiting."

Heero tilted her chin upward and kissed her deeply. "I'll be back," he whispered then walked toward the balcony. 

She sighed as she closed the veranda doors behind him and went to her room. She didn't know how much longer she could go on this way. She sat on her bed and smirked. Now she knew why Duo hadn't been under foot for the last couple of hours. He must know that Heero was coming and was occupying Niko. "Just as well," she sighed. She walked to her dresser and picked up her sketchpad. She started leafing through it and her eyes widened when she realized that one of the pictures was missing.

"I like this one the best," Heero replied from behind her as he held a sheet of drawing paper in his hand. He held it up for her to see. It was a drawing of them entangled in ecstasy.

"I never figured you for a pervert," she commented as she walked over to him. She tried to take the picture away when he pulled it back and tucked it away.

"I'm keeping it," he replied. He pulled her to him and looked at her with intense eyes. "I'm through playing games. I don't like being away from you and I don't like not knowing where I stand."

"I agree," she replied as she kissed him deeply.

"I never figured you for a pervert," he teased. "Marry me."

She looked at him curiously for a moment. "Yes," she answered finally 

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

We all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs a whole bunch of rich influential people and I just have some concepts. Don't sue me, hire me instead ;p


	3. Chapter Three

No Ordinary Love

Chapter 3

By Devon Masterson

Aoi37@hotmail.com

Heero squinted his eyes as he felt the early morning sun shining on his face through the slit in the curtain. He turned his face away and opened his eyes. A smile crept across his face as he saw his Victoria snuggled up beside him. It wasn't a dream after all. He touched her face gently and brushed his lips across hers. He moved in silence as he quickly dressed. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly six o'clock. Relena would be getting up soon. "See you in a couple of hours, Koi," he whispered as he exited.

Hours later Lady Une opened her eyes and yawned. She normally got up around seven, but she could tell by the sun that it was about noon. She smiled as she thought about her last night. She would have been able to get up if she was entertaining for the most of the night. Her body ached a little from their activities, but the means justified the ends as far she was concerned. She frowned a little when she saw Heero's clothes off the floor. She felt a little jealous, but she knew he was in the middle of a mission. It had been selfish to keep him out all night. She knew better, but she still didn't regret anything.

"You're finally awake," Duo commented as she walked out on to the patio. "You're just in time for lunch."

Lady Une sat down across from him. "Where's Niko?" she asked as she looked around. 

"He went for a walk," Duo answered. He leaned in and grinned. "I think he had a little trouble sleeping last night because all the noise."

Lady Une flushed slightly. "I didn't notice."

Duo laughed and left it at that. Her gun wasn't where he hid it this morning. "So when is the big day?" he asked as he bit into his sandwich.

"What makes you think there is going to be a wedding?" she asked innocently.

"The whole house heard his proposal and your acceptance," he answered.

Lady Une blushed and looked away. "I think last night is not proper conversation for the table," she replied. "We have not discussed a date as of yet." 

Duo smirked as he watched her eat then shook his head. She was a piece of work.

"My lady?" Niko asked as he walked in. "May I speak with you alone?"

"Of course," she answered. She put down her napkin. "Excuse me, Duo."

"Not a problem," he replied as she walked passed him. His eyes glinted with mischief. "Vicky," he added lowly. He grunted when he felt his head yank back. She had him by the braid. He smiled playfully as he looked up at her upside down.

"Do not press your luck, Commander," she replied.

"That'll just be just between us, I understand," he commented as he tried to pull away. He winked. "Lady Une."

She sighed exasperated. She was good mood and did not want to spoil it. She let go of his braid and walked over to where Niko was waiting. "Fine."

"That hurt you know," he called out. He rubbed the back of his head and pouted.

"Not as much as the bullet between your eyes would have," she replied. She turned her head and Duo caught a slight glint of mischief.

_"Something tells me, their kids are going to be hell spawns…my type of kids,"_ he smiled as he went back to his food.

"Lady, I…" Niko began once they were alone. "I'm leaving. You don't need me."

She looked at him with chestnut brown eyes. Her eyes betrayed nothing as she searched in his and found the reason for him leaving as what she suspected. "I hope you're happy where ever you go and thank you."

Niko painted a smile on his face. "There's something I want to tell you before I go," he commented as he moved closer to her. He touched her face and she pulled away.

"My finacee would not like that," she replied.

Niko's eyes reflected pain in her statement, but he did not move. He stroked her cheek once more. "I love you," he said tenderly then left.

Lady Une sat down in the chair as she heard the door shut behind him. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

***

Heero walked up to the car he was renting, in the parking garage of one of the Preventer satellite offices, and pushed the keyless entry remote. Soon he would be with Victoria and he would take care of her himself. He needed the time off. He hadn't had a day off since he became a Preventer six years ago. The lights blinked in response to his command. As he reached for the door, he heard a slight sound and raised an eyebrow as he saw a reflection in the car's shiny finish. He opened his jacket slightly in an inconspicious manner so the potential attacker would not notice. The would be attacker put the gun to the back of his head and pulled the hammer.

"I know you heard me coming," Niko replied. "I never was much of a field operative. All I ever was good at was protecting her. I would die for her and any man that claims that he loves her should be willing do the same for her. Would you?" he asked.

"Yes," Heero answered.

Niko nodded. "I will hold you to that as a soldier. If you ever hurt her I will do my damnedest to hunt you down and kill you." He pulled the gun away and walked off.

Heero looked after the lonely man and growled slightly at being threatened. He would never do anything to hurt Victoria. He knew where he was coming from though, if the roles had been reversed he would have done the same. He stepped into his car and drove out of the garage. 

Thirty minutes later he arrived and walked into the house through the front door. "I hope you here to stay this time," Duo smiled as he looked up from his comics.

Heero nodded and Duo smiled even brighter. "Where's Victoria?"

"She's upstairs in the nursery," he answered. He put down the paper and walked over to him. "I just have one question…is she the colonel all the time or are you?"

Heero's eyes widened in understanding and he pulled out his gun. "Duo," he growled.

"Oh come on, Heero," Duo replied looking down the barrel of his gun. "I just want to know as your best friend and fellow pervert. Is it at least as good as your fantasies?"

"Better." Heero smiled and put his gun away. He didn't have time to waste on messing around with Duo.

"You hit the jackpot," Duo teased as he went back to his comics.

"Bakayaro," he mumbled as he walked up the stairs. Duo was exasperating but killing him would mean that he wouldn't have anyone to talk guy talk with. The other guys didn't seem as comfortable about talking about some aspects of life. It seemed like they all depended on Duo to get that kind of stuff out in the open for them to deal with. He walked down the hall and went to the second door on the right. He figured she would be painting the walls or something since Duo mentioned that she was decorating it. When he opened the door, he saw her sprawled out on the floor with her eyes closed. "Victoria," he called out as he rushed to her side.

Lady Une opened her eyes suddenly. "What's wrong? Is there an emergency?"

Heero raised an eyebrow when he realized that she wasn't hurt. He flushed slightly for jumping to conclusions. "Why are you on the floor?"

"I can't decide what to paint on the ceiling," she commented as she realized what happened. "I'm sorry that I scared you, tenshi." She sat and took his hand as he helped her up.

"What did you call me?" he asked curiously.

"Tenshi," she answered. "I have been researching the Japanese language."

"Ok," he nodded in understanding. "But why call me tenshi?"

"In the hanger, I looked up and saw you looking at me and you looked like an angel," she explained shyly.

"I see," he said. He was flattered that she would liken him to angel. He put his arms around her. "You're still my angel though."

She smiled as she felt his warmth then sighed. She knew this would only be but so permenant. "When do you go on your next mission?"

"I'm taking some time off," he remarked. "I need to be with you and I want to enjoy my honeymoon."

She kissed him lightly and sighed contently. Normally she would argued with him, but she missed his company and it was his fault she couldn't work anyway. At least he could entertain her. "I have a question," she said suddenly as she turned to face him. "What is your real name?"

Heero's eyes narrowed for a moment. He didn't really like for people to ask him about his past. But then this was the woman he claimed that he trusted and would have his children plus he knew her past. "This is between you and me," he commented. He took a deep breath. "Odin Lowe Jr."

"So I am going to be Mrs. Lowe?"

"No, you're going to be Mrs. Yuy," he corrected. "I've changed and burned everything that said otherwise. That part of my life is gone and I hate the name Odin."

"I guess we should start thinking of names for Miss Yuy," she suggested as she turned and leaned into him.

Heero's eyes widened once again at the new information and he held her more possesively as the reality of him being a husband and father sunk in. He would do everything in his power to be a good husband and father. "Thank you, Angel," he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

We all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs a whole bunch of rich influential people and I just have some concepts. Don't sue me, hire me instead ;p


End file.
